Dogfight over Sonic Canyon
++ Tarn ++ Reknown for both its power production and military facilities, Tarn is not a place for the delicate or weak. Heavy duty industrial frametypes are used for tapping into rich energon seams near the borderlands of Protihex as well as processing rich ores into energon. Massive power plants provide energy for many of the surrounding polities. The rough terrain and frequent eletromagnetic storms that pass through the area make it a perfect place for testing out military hardware and equipment, and as such, Tarn has quickly become a center of military technology. Spire-shaped architecture in shades of purple and gray dominate the horizon against dark charcoal-gray ores, clustered in between the hills and pits of the energon mines, and the fenced off testing areas used for munitions and armor development. Lately, Tarn has gained infamy as the ignition-site of Megatron, and low-caste laborers with a Tarnian accent suffer heavy scrutiny and prejudice in other districts. Tarn. Sparkplace of Megatron himself. A town of dirt, sweat and hard labor. It's Starchamber's kind of place. She flies in overhead -- and there are flight restrictions thanks to the Clampdown -- ignoring requests for identification and shooting at random camera drones that attempt to follow her. She shows no respect whatsoever for the restrictions As Starchamber recklessly ignores the rules of the Clampdown, camera drones and secruity drones that attempt to get in close are shot down due to the femme's weapons systems. In the security building, one of the guards starts to transmit information to the Autobots to alert them of the breach in protocol. The signal is then transmitted to the nearest Autobot units, ending up in the hands of Scattershot and his team. Unfortunately, they are Tyger Pax where Strafe is getting some upgrades after the last battle with the Decepticons during the prisoner exchange. His engines are currently splayed open and being upgrade to outdistance the typical seeker. With the rest of his team groundbound (see, you should have let me become a jet, Lightspeed would later say), Scattershot has started the process to head towards Tarn. First, he radios ahead for permission to use the orbital approach, because Primus knows it would be much faster. And that request is currently tied up in the beaurcratic process - giving Starchambe yet more time. * Radio: A-Mission * Scattershot says, "Getting a distress signal from Tarn. I'm on my way to investigate - as soon as Senate allows me to us one of the orbital approaches. Primus dammit." And she takes advantage of it. Starchamber lands in front of an energon tanker truck, protoforming out of starfighter mode and landing with a thud on the road ahead. The driver slams on the breaks, and Star reaches out and grabs hold of the truck on either side of its cab. She digs in her heel struts and grins widely, enjoying the opportunity to flex her actuators. The panicked driver stares at her as the transport come to an immediate, grinding halt, tracked treads screetching against the metal ore, seeking purchase and finding none. "Femme, you can have it! They don't pay me enough for this scrap," the driver comments as he leaps from the cab of the truck and scrambles for cover, especially from the large femme with the big purple marks of the Decepticons. In the meantime, Scattershot circles and waits back at Tyger Pax as he listens to the debate about whether or not an Autobot assigned to enforce the Clampdown can break the Clampdown to enforce the Clampdown. "Oh for frak's sake!" Scattershot finally cuts loose in frustration, turning on his afterburners and orbital engines, which whine with lack of use as he tears through the atmosphere and into sub-orbital pathways to cut the travel time from Tyger Pax to Tarn in half. "Shoot me later, I have a job to do ya blowhards." the Technobot gripes as he twists through the atmosphere. * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "I'm breaking Clampdown protocols to respond to an attack in Tarn. Reprimand me later, I don't give a frag." "That is well. I apologize for your inconvenience, but I am in need of these supplies," Starchamber says to the driver as he hops out. Unlike many of the others wearing the purple badge, she feels no need to harass or harm civilians. They are beneath her notice and beneath her weaponfire, which is reserved for the challenge of soldiers. Once the vehicle stops, she moves to the back of the transport tanker; it's sealed and locked. She points the gauntlet-mounted cannon on her right arm at the latch and pops a single fusion bullet at it. The latch smelts, soft as butter. Starchamber grabs hold of the lift handle and wrenches the back doors of the tanker completely off. * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "I don't know who is attacking Tarn. Don't really care. But ya got one click to unaft the AO before I drop down on ya like the living doom." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "I'm hardly attacking the polity - I'm getting supplies. For some reason this planet is entrenched with the insane idea that it is acceptable to allow part of its population to offline from lack of fuel." A pair of security bots with their little Smart Car style altmodes and flashing safety lights show up on the scene, transforming into their root modes as they take out a pair of batons and electrical tasers. "Step away from the tanker, and surrender peacably." one of them speaks, even if he's quaking in his boots. * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Oh boofrakinghoo. Use the legal means. Last warning." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "There are no legal means for me." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Sucks to be ya." * Radio: Global * Acuity says, "Quite likely there could have been if you had made different choices." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Geez, life isn't as black and white as you guys seem to think it is." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "I'm going to hand -you- a warning. I will do very little damage and take only what I need if you leave me be. If you engage me head on, you -will- regret it." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "Ain't she that femme that's been hanging around with that dyno ya guys are all interested in?" * Radio: A-Chat * Whirl says, "Damnit, yes." * Radio: A-Chat * Acuity says, "I wouoldn't be able to tell by voice alone." * Radio: A-Chat * Whirl says, "Uh, I mean, WHO'S STARCHAMBER?" * Radio: A-Chat * Whirl says, "She sounds lame as heck." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot may actually chuckle. "Smooth." Starchamber just looks at them. "No," she answers simply, before leaning into the back of the tanker to gather canisters of energon. * Radio: A-Chat * Acuity sighs. "If it is Starchamber, then yes, yes she is." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "Well, do ya want me to bring her back in one piece or slag her to components?" * Radio: A-Chat * Acuity says, "Components tell us nothing other than what she was made of." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Ooooh, I'm quaking in my struts. *crackle of atmospheric break*" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "What the hell!? Are you going into orbit?" * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "Let him." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "I hear nothing but another Autobot blow-hard." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Haha." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "He sucks, right?" * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "Frankly, I don't want to know." * Radio: Global * Starchamber amused chuckle. * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "UGH NO! I didn't mean like that!" A pair of shots fire out towards the Decepticon, one of them striking her for only very minor damage - they aren't equipped to handle a threat of this caliber, after all. One of them charges forward with his baton held over his head as if to dare to attack the Decepticon headon as he rushes in. Meanwhile, once in active sub-orbit, Scattershot twists and gets into position as he floats towards the direction of Tarn. Once he's pointed and adjusted properly, his whole frame lights up as he engages his thrusters and launches towards the surface. In the skies above Tarn there is an audible /crack/, a noise rarely heard these cycles as a craft breaks into the atmosphere, a small glow like a star approaching the politity. * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "*crackle of static as comm is re-established* I'm sorry, did recruit Whirl say anything worth listening to?" The approach of an -actual- challenge above catches Starchamber's attentions, and, in a very un-Decepticon level of thinking, her concern is first for the two patrolmechs that are just trying to do their job. She lunges for the both of them, trying to grab them by a limb or by the torso, and then fling them away from danger (carefully). "Get out of here!" she snaps at them, her upper body taking a pathetic strike from their weaponry. "Your lives are in danger!" * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "Ah, 'Whirl', that's the name! Yes, he wanted to know if you sucked." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Sorry, not auditioning to be his replacement sparkmate." The first mech that was charging at Starchamber is surprised, and gives a rather indignant squawk as the femme grabs him by the wrist and flings him towards the side of the road where he tumbles and falls off the edge, collapsing down onto a level below. The second mech just looks confused as he continues to fire, a grunt. "What? There's more Decepticons coming?" The spark of light grows into a full re-entry as the techno-bomber continues his full on descent and only brakes slightly when he hits the skyline of tarn, protoforming into his root mode and slamming feet first into the roadway opposite of the tanker, femme, and security. "Watch out!" he yells towards the guard, "Don't worry about the Decepticon rabble, I'll get her out of here and away from yer cargo!" he calls out as he draws his rifle. "Alright, femme, gave ya a proper warning and yer still here. Now I'm here. So haul yer aft or get yer aft hauled off. Yer choice." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Ugh!" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "What makes you think I would even /want/ you?" * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Recruit Whirl, I will respond to you when you decide to say anything of value." Starchamber stands tall. -Very- tall. She does not back down from Scattershot and the lasers the other grunt is shooting at her are barely damaging her. That's not a good sign for those who want to take her on. She remains where she is, arms down, but her weapons are out and charging. "I am here for the fuel and nothing else. There are no other Decepticons coming; they have nothing to do with this. You can try to stop me if you like, but I will not be taken in, and I will not be stopped. I am not here even for the whole tanker - but do as you must, soldier. You have your orders. I have mine." * Radio: Global * Whirl HUFFS. "Whatever." Scattershot may not be as tall as Starchamber, or even one of the dinobots, but it's obvious he's of the commander class, standing as tall as Onslaught or Silverbolt. "Ya can try to take it. And ya might get it off loaded. But if you try to run. Try to fly out of here. I will track you. I will pursue. I will blast you out of the sky, and you will crash and burn." the Autobot offers and then he considers, and gives a smirk. "Tell ya what. One of my team's been assigned to find that Dyno you're hanging out with. Slag? Yeah, that's him. Give me the information on where to find him and I'll let ya go with yer fill of energon." he says, pellet rifle raised up to aim at the femme in question. "Easy peezy, squeeze the tanker." A grin. "Or we do it the hard way." Starchamber is not happy with that suggestion. Narrowing her optics, her wings tilt in a threat gesture. "You expect me to betray him for my own gain? Maybe that sort of cowardly treachery is acceptable for a motherworld mall cop, but it is NOT acceptable for a Combatronian." The interior of her arm cannons begin to glow, weapons charging to the ready. "You think you're a soldier, don't you? You're nothing but common -thug-." "Aww. Look, she bristles." Scattershot taunts the femme. "Ya think yer all special cause ya have combat in yer name? That ya rule the skies. Tell ya how wrong you are. And it's so cute how ya protect yer crazy mechfriend." the Technobot comments off hand. "It's probably best you stay down here cause ya know, I'd hate to embarass ya in flight by showing ya who really rules the skies." he continues to goad. "So hide behind your words and bluster but really when it boils down to the components, I may be a mall cop, but yer just another concubine looking for a quick plug and some shanix in return." "If you insist." Starchamber altmodes and shoots into the sky on silent wings. The prismatic flash of light around her altmode indicates the presence of an energy field, perceptible for just a moment to those on the ground. She moves at top speed, climbing higher and higher, waiting to see if Scattershot gives chase. She leaves the energon tanker. Once she's gone, Scattershot gestures towards the security guard. "Get the driver, your patrol buddy and get that tanker out of here. I'll keep her busy while you do that." the Technobot grins internally. She fell for it. Abandoned her task and is taking the fight into the skies. Success! "Now move it!" he calls out to the guard, waiting for them to be well on their way before the commander transforms and rockets skywards to pursue the femme. As the lumbering techno-bomber gathers speed, he chuckles over his own comm and returns the comments. * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Sure, yer fast, but I bet you can't manuveur fer scrap. Let's take this to the sonic canyons." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "Starchamber's abandoned her attempted theft, clearing out the civilians now. Leading her away from Tarn. Acuity, ya want a piece of this action fer yer mission?" * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "If this your idea of courting, I'm spoken for." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "As if yer worth even a second glance, scraplet." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Oh for the love of- JUST INTERFACE ALREADY." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Recruit." Again with that word. "Is anyone talking to ya?" * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "Hm, what? Who is interfacing who now?" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "You're the one yappin' on the broadband, what am I supposed to do?" * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Shut up and pay attention." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, " To what? Your awful attempts at flirting"?" -- Travel Spam Deleted -- ++ Sonic Canyons ++ A massive gash in the surface of the planet, the full depths of the Sonic Canyons have not yet been plumbed. Umber and ocre metals spread across the canyon's edges where it borders the Rust Sea and Kalis, while the sides and depths of the cliffs are a warm, clay-like gray. The roar of the planet's internal machinery wells up from its depths at regular intervals, deafening in volume. The sonic vibrations cause a constant deluge of scrap and rust to tumble down into the depths. Despite this inhospitable environment, there are those that live and work here; hardy sparks have formed small but densely populated industrial settlements both near the canyons and down into the sides of its cliffs. Here rare and valuable metals are mined, some of them necessary for the nurturing of new sparks. Mechs and femmes that call this place home have adapted to the noise and rough conditions, though outside of the Canyon area, they may need to be reminded not to yell. Starchamber streaks over the heavens like a black and white bullet, reaching the Sonic Canyons area in very little time at all. If the Autobot wants to play aerial 'chicken', he's welcome to do so; she doesn't believe for a moment he'll give up the chase if he thinks he can make the collar. She didn't come to get into a fight, but it looks like she'll have to deal with one anyways. Not that fighting is a significant bother to her. * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "Not a fun badge? But you still didn't tell me which one it is." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "It doesn't matter what badge you wear." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "All that matters is survival." Scattershot may not be as fast as Starchamber was to the canyons - but that was because he was making sure that the Tarn situation was cleared before pursuing. As it is, the large ship - which may or may not remind Starchamber of what Blast Off was before he became that useless cargo hauler - lumbers into the area, the cannons on the wings already swiveling and armed for combat. * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Deep." * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "But I want a fun badge." * Radio: Global * Slag says, "No badge is fun badge." * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "Then there needs to be a fun badge; Cybertron seriously needs more fun. You guys are all about as cheerful as a cat in the rain." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "The government took my face and hands." * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "Well, then having fun will just spite them." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "I would love to hear how to make that into something 'fun.'" * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "I'm sure we could come up with SOMETHING if we think hard enough." * Radio: Global * Swivel says, " Card games!" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "IS THAT SOME KIND OF JOKE?" * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "The card games, or my statement?" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Both." * Radio: Global * Swivel says, "No? Unless it is funny, then yes?" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, " I DON'T HAVE HANDS." * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "No, it's not a joke. What they did to you was supposed to make you miserable, so what better way to show it doesn't work than to screw it all and have fun." * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "...Ugh, it's.. it's fine." * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "I didn't; which is why I didn't suggest cards. So, what would you consider fun, Mr?" * Radio: Global * Whirl says, "Drugs. Getting overcharged. Interfacing." * Radio: Global * Moonlight says, "Well, that's good enough for me. You need to go do more of that then." Starchamber swoops down into the canyons themselves. There's no telling how far down the canyons go; the noise of the internal mechanisms of the planet drown out the sound of engines or jets. Audio tracking will be difficult if not impossible, leaving the two fliers to focus on other senses - visual or otherwise. She banks to the left and ducks under an archway to try to break up the target locks the Scattershot may be trying to make. As Starchamber stays low, Scattershot stays high. As he does so, he circles above, cannons armed and ready as he watches for the femme to pop out here and there like a big game of 'whack a Con'. Of course, he has a much bigger hammer than what he has armed, but he doesn't share that yet as instead his secondary batteries fire on occassion, spooking and spraying and praying in their randomness around the femme. "This is your idea of domination of the skies?" -Combat- You hit Starchamber with your ranged attack! The weaponsfire flick across Starchamber's energy field, lighting it up like splashes of phosphorescent paint under a blacklight. For the first round, he's struck home -- but he's not doing any damage. << No, >> she radios back. << This is me watching you embarass yourself. >> Star sweeps upwards, increasing her speed upwards and backwards into a vertical reverse. Looking to come out on top of and behind Scattershot, she opens fire with a spray of pea-sized energy bullets from the tip of either of her foreward wing projections. -Combat- Starchamber hits Scattershot with a ranged attack! His secondary guns aren't made for damage, they're made for supression. As she jumps up on his six and starts to strafe him with rounds that pepper along his shields and armor, the large techno-bomber actually slows down, letting her get in her hits but not allowing her to stay behind him. She has to go fast to stay aloft. He can actually go slow and stay afloat. <> he radios back. Chirp. Chirp. Chiiiiiiiiiiirp. Gaining a temporary solution, the larger cannonades on the wings of Scattershot open up, sending out long lances of lazor fire that streak across the sky to seek out the femme starship, the large bomber pulling up slightly before he heads down into the canyons, finally lumbering into the tight spaces. -Combat- You hit Starchamber with your ranged attack! << Good, then leave me alone, >> Starchamber radios back. Of course that's not happening, and the lasers impact her guard shields. There's a brilliant flash of light as the right front quadrant evaporates, leaving one of her wings exposed. Those shields aren't invunerable, but they do a good job of shunting off damage away from her armor. Instead of chasing Scattershot down into the canyons - she engages in a defensive split and pulls up and out of the canyons, headed away in the opposite direction! She came for energon, not a fight, and she doesn't want to give Scattershot the opportunity to measure her responses any further. Popping up out of the canyons again, as Starchamber makes a move to even return to Tarn, Scattershot heads to cut her off and to herd her away from the area. <> the Technobot asks. And that's when it happens. The large nose section of the Techno-bomber opens. The craft slows down dramatically, even as the engines increase in power to handle the sudden windshear that the splitting nose causes. A large cannon extends forward, aiming towards Starchamber. You remember how Blast Off once said he wanted an orbitial bombardment weapon? Yeah. Scattershot has that. The engines whine and thrust increases, picking up the ship's speed right before there comes a massive /KRA-THROM/ as the main gun fires, slowing down Scattershot to a near-stall as he drops in altitude. The cannon shot races across the sky towards Starchamber. Even a near-miss could be disastorous to an unshielded target. -Combat- You hit Starchamber with your ranged attack! * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Ya ain't gettin away that easy." Sudden /krathrom/ of a very large caliber weapon. "Catch!" It's a direct hit; if there were Dune there'd be a massive atomic reaction. Fortunately this -isn't- Dune; there is, however, a direct energy reaction. The defense barrier around Starchamber breaks in a brilliant, blinding white-gold light, sending a release of stored energy out in a short, sharp concussion wave in all directions. Starchamber's surface is a little burnt - but she's still aloft. She doesn't give Scattershot the benefit of witty reparte; she banks left, hard, picking up velocity and righting herself for a strafing run against the technobomber, firing off a lancing beam of fusion energy, trying to drag it along one of her opponent's wing, aiming to clip it off with the heat of the stream. -Combat- Starchamber hits Scattershot with a ranged attack! The wing takes a hard direct hit. Already mostly in a stall, the large techno-bomber rolls to it's left as Scattershot's engine whine in protest, one engine flickering to make up for the needed speed and power that the affected wing is causing. There's no more talking apparently. And her shields are down. Which means that it is going to be a lot more easier going. Closing his nosecone back up, the secondary batteries on the fuselage and just above the tail rotate and lock, starting their steady stream of fire again. It may just be supressive fire, but with no shields to deflect them away it's obvious that Scattershot is looking to tear into the femme with numerous rounds of acid and flak and just rip up her armor further. Again, if she turns away from Tarn, he doesn't follow. He has his orders, after all. -Combat- You hit Starchamber with your ranged attack! Star is done with this opponent - he's certainly a worthy soldier, and as such he deserves an elegant death. She passes over him, taking said flak to her underbelly; the armor tatters and flecks off, and the acid eats into them, but there are no cries for mercy - none even for pain. She's hardened from hundreds of thousands of years of combat, and now she focuses on what her people do best: killing. Sweeping around again in a sudden tight turn she picks up speed behind him, blazing as she draws on her fusion core for everything it has. She gathers energy in the tips of both of her wings and unleashes dual fusion beams, aiming for Scattershot's rear thrusters as she runs at him again. -Combat- Starchamber hits Scattershot with a ranged attack! One of the thrusters takes a hard direct hit. One that would normally destroy a smaller mech. But Scattershot is made of much sterner stuff than a cargo shuttle. The shields splinter and collapse as the engine is hit and sputters, trailing smoke. Somehow, someway, the craft stays aloft. Starchamber may have the speed and manuverability but Scattershot was built for this. To take a ton of damage. And just to keep doling it out until nothing's left. There's a reason why he wanders into patrols with little abandoned. A pair of missiles leap from the underwing of the bomber, streaking out for the starfighter, even as Scattershot does everything to keep afloat, even falling lower into the tight confines of the canyon again, where he may be large, but he has the advantage of being able to fly the nap of the land easier. -Combat- You hit Starchamber with your ranged attack! * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "So you aren't all talk. How nice!" * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "I'm still good for some more, but ya ain't looking so hot." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "More like the last pickings at Maccadams at closing time on femme night." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "Looks can be deceiving." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "You look like the losing end of a mismatched pit fight." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Care to see if I still can punch?" * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "Hmmm... No. No, I think I'm going to leave you beaten and unsatisfied." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "frag dammit. If she runs for it, I ain't gonna be able to keep up. Anyone able to intercept her?" * Radio: Global * Scattershot hehs dryly. "I ain't the one runnin." * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "If that's your gauge for victory, it's rather short." * Radio: Global * Scattershot says, "Well, considerin that Tarn now has better secruity forces to keep yer wounded self at bay until more bots arrive and ya didn't get scrap from there? I think I can safely say - winner." Starchamber starts to turn back up to the heavens, trying to outpace the missiles, but in the climb, she fails to do so. More armor flakes off, exposing some of the understruts of her frame - but she keeps climbing, and picking up speed... Mach 1. Mach 2. Mach 3 -- she isn't stopping, headed east into the glare of the sun, approaching escape velocity. * Radio: Global * Starchamber says, "You can't guard everywhere." Scattershot sends yet more flak chasing after the femme, but she is able to outdistance it all for the most part. And while she's fleeing - he's already radioing support. Strafe's repairs aren't complete yet - maybe someone *COUGHWHIRLCOUGH* will do his duty for a change. * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "Scrap. She's gone." * Radio: A-Chat * Whirl says, "Good job." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "Well, she ain't gettin anythin from Tarn, so there's that." * Radio: A-Chat * Whirl says, "Until she comes back because you couldn't finish the job." * Radio: A-Chat * Scattershot says, "Maybe if ya'd done your job and assisted in your primary mission instead of whatever it is yer doin, I wouldn't have to worry about that."